


Say Wow

by dsthgsoul



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian wird nur erwähnt, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff, Geschlecht des Lesers ist egal, Konzert, M/M, Other, aber immer noch eine Band, non-famous DAY6
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsthgsoul/pseuds/dsthgsoul
Summary: Deine beste Freundin zwingt dich, mit ihr auf ein Konzert zu gehen und du hörst die schönste Stimme, die es auf der ganzen Welt gibt.





	Say Wow

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schreibe normalerweise nicht x Reader, ich hoffe aber, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt.

»Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich keine Lust habe, muss das jetzt sein?«, fragtest du deine beste Freundin entnervt. Andauernd möchte sie, dass du mit ihr zu irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen kommst, aber die interessieren dich überhaupt nicht.

»Komm schon, die sind echt gut, ich sag’s dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen«, versuchte sie dich weiter zu überzeugen. Sie setzte einen Schmollmund auf und blinzelte mit den Augen, als ob dich das überreden würde. »Bitteee.«

»Hast du keine anderen Freunde oder so?«

»Nicht welche, die so toll sind wie du«, entgegnete sie dir mit einem Grinsen. »Und alleine ist es abends zu gefährlich. Willst du, dass ich vergewaltigt oder umgebracht werde oder so? Das wird total lustig, nach dem Konzert kannst du zu mir kommen, wie hört seine eine Übernachtungsparty an, hmm? Hmmm?« Sie wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen und du musstest daraufhin leicht lachen. Vielleicht war die Idee ja doch nicht so schlimm.

»Ja, okay, einverstanden. Aber wehe die Musik ist nicht gut!«

»Darüber musst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen.«

 

Ein paar Tage später fandest du dich in einer eher kleineren Konzerthalle wieder. Es würden wohl mehrere unbekannte Bands auftreten oder so. Deine beste Freundin meinte ja, das Highlight des Abends wäre DAY6. Noch nie davon gehört. So unbekannt wären sie nun auch nicht, hatte sie gesagt.

Jedenfalls hattest du dich, obwohl du keine Lust hattest, trotzdem für ein Konzert angemessen gekleidet. Wenigstens konntest du all die Sachen, die du sonst nicht tragen würdest, mal benutzen. Das war vielleicht das einzige Positive daran, dass deine beste Freundin immer dachte, dich überall hin mitnehmen zu müssen. Sonst würdest du wahrscheinlich aber auch nur zu Hause rumsitzen. 

Eigentlich warst du ein sehr großer Fan von Musik. Vor allem Live-Musik. Allerdings konnte der Musikgeschmack deiner besten Freundin ziemlich seltsam sein, zumindest nicht in deinem Stil, es gab wahrscheinlich kein Genre, das sie nicht mochte. So landetest du manchmal bei Heavy Metal oder Punk Rock Konzerten und manchmal wurde es dann einfach zu viel. Beste Freunde können eben sehr verschieden sein.

Dieser Abend verging relativ schnell. Manche Bands hatten wirklich ein paar coole Lieder, du würdest dir diese später noch runterladen. Aber so richtig unglaublich fantastisch gut waren sie jetzt auch nicht. Möglicherweise waren deine Ansprüche einfach zu hoch. Oder diese Bands mussten einfach besser werden.

Na ja, das »Highlight«, so wie es deine beste Freundin nannte, des Abends war ja noch übrig. Die letzte Band würde das sein und du konntest gar nicht mehr warten, endlich zum Haus deiner besten Freundin gehen zu können, denn die ganze Zeit zu stehen gefiel dir nicht so sehr und deine Füße fingen an, weh zu tun. 

»Sie kommen, sie kommen!«, rief deine beste Freundin aufgeregt, was dich dazu brachte, deine Augen wieder auf die Bühne zu richten, die Pause war vorbei. »Okay, also, es gibt fünf Mitglie-«  
»Fünf? DAY6 sagtest du? Ist das ein Witz oder so? Wow«, antwortetest du ihr weniger enthusiastisch. 

»Hey, jetzt sei mal nicht so negativ, ich hab dir doch erzählt wie gut die sind, wirklich gut, sehr sehr gut, unglaublich gut, so wie du es magst eben«, erwiderte sie darauf und zeigte dir einen Daumen nach oben. »Und schlecht aussehen tun sie auch nicht, vor allem Brian, ach, Bria-«

»Okay, ich hab’s kapiert, träum weiter von deinem lieben, äh, Brian und-«

Du hörtest selbst auf zu sprechen, als die Lichter im Raum ausgingen und Scheinwerfer wieder die Bühne zum hervorstechen brachten.

»Hallo, wir sind DAY6. Danke für’s Kommen. Wir hoffen, dass euch unser Set gefällt, wir haben wirklich hart dran gearbeitet. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns auch in der Zukunft wieder«, sprach der Typ in der Mitte, wahrscheinlich war er der Leader.

Gähnend strecktest du deine Arme und schlossest deine Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Sie fingen mit einem langsamen Lied an. 

»Letting go«, flüsterte dir deine beste Freundin zu. Ein Blick reichte, um sagen zu können, wie glücklich sie war, ihre Augen funkelten förmlich. Zumindest hatte sie was von diesem Abend.

Auf einmal hörtest du diese Stimme. Du hattest dem Lied nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, es fing auch gerade erst richtig an. Alles andere war ausgeblendet. Noch nie hattest du so eine schöne Stimme gehört. Das musste wirklich die schönste Stimme auf der ganzen Welt sein. Diese Kraft, mit der er sang und die Gefühle, die er verdeutlichte und der Ton seiner Stimme. Einfach… Wow. Du hörtest nur diese Stimme und richtetest deinen Blick auf ihren Inhaber, plötzlich ganz neugierig, wem sie gehörte.

Deine Augen landeten auf dem Typen, der die Band vorgestellt hatte. Jetzt erst sahst du ihn dir richtig an. Er war mit einem E-Gitarre um seine Schultern ausgestattet und war auch wie die restlichen Bandmitglieder etwas elegant gekleidet. Er sah niedlich aus. Friedlich, irgendwie. Dieses Adjektiv fiel dir als erstes ein.

Der Vokalist fing an zu lächeln und du fragtest dich wieso. Dann erst bemerktest du die Fanchöre des Publikums. Er sah so fröhlich aus. Das war eine ziemliche Übertreibung, aber du meintest gleich, es wäre das Purste, was du je gesehen hättest.

War das vielleicht dieser Brian, von dem deine beste Freundin erzählt hatte? Andere Namen kanntest du immerhin nicht. Da wolltest du gleich nachfragen. Dass deine Freundin sich weiter nach vorne gedrängelt hatte, war dir gar nicht aufgefallen. Deshalb drängeltest auch du dich durch die Menschenmenge und riefst ihr zwischen all dem Gejubel zu: »Wer ist der Typ in der Mitte?«

»Was? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen?«, schrie sie dir zurück.

»Der Typ in der Mitte. Wer ist er?«, schriest du nun auch. Du bemerktest nicht, dass sich der Blick einer bestimmten Person auf dich richtete. »Ist das Brian?«

»Brian« oder auch »der Typ in der Mitte« musste sich das Lachen unterdrücken, man hörte es aber durch sein Mikrofon.

Verwirrt sahst du auf und direkt in seine Augen, wobei dein Mund sich leicht öffnete.

»Nein, er doch nicht! Das ist Sungjin!«, lachte auch sie. 

Weil der Typ in der Mitte, nun bekannt als Sungjin, seinen Blick nicht von dir abgewandt hatte, brachst du den Blickkontakt ab und richtetest deine Augen zum Boden. Wie peinlich. Auch wenn dieser Sungjin-Typ das wohl amüsant fand. Später erzählte dir deine beste Freundin, wie deine Wangen sich leicht rötlich verfärbt hätten. Als ob.  
Du musstest zugeben, dass diese Band wirklich was drauf hatte. Und nicht nur das, auch ihre Lieder waren unglaublich gut. Das war wahrscheinlich eins der besten Konzerte, auf denen du je warst. Dein Pessimismus vom Anfang war wie verschwunden und DAY6 hatte definitiv einen neuen Fan. Sobald sich das Konzert dem Ende näherte, konntest du dir nur wünschen, es würde länger dauern. Du wolltest Sungjins Stimme länger hören. Und die der anderen auch. Als du deiner besten Freundin hinterher mitteiltest, du würdest gerne nochmal zu einem DAY6-Konzert gehen, war sie eine Mischung von ungläubig, sehr erfreut und »Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt«, obwohl diese Kombination gar keinen Sinn machte. So wie deine beste Freundin selbst.

»Und? Dein Bias ist Sungjin?« Erneut wackelte sie mit ihren Augenbrauen. Das sollte sie sich wirklich abgewöhnen.

»Ähm…«, fingst du an, doch bevor du weiterreden konntest, meinte deine beste Freundin, sie müsste unbedingt noch versuchen, welche der Mitglieder abzufangen, weil sie sich wohl normalerweise nach ihren Auftritten noch etwas länger an den Orten aufhielten. Und schon war sie weg.

Da du jetzt sowieso noch auf sie warten müsstest, entschlossest du dich, die Toiletten aufzusuchen. Die meisten Leute waren schon weg, die Gänge waren ziemlich leer. Gerade als du zurück in die Konzerthalle treten wolltest, hörtest du jemanden hinter dir.

»Du! Warte, bleib stehen!«

Meinte die Person etwa… Dich? 

Du drehtest dich um und wurdest vom Anblick des Typen in der Mitte begrüßt. 

»Sungjin«, entfloh es deinem Mund. Er würde nicht denken, dass das seltsam war, oder? Immerhin war es normal, wenn Fans Namen der Mitglieder kannten… Auf jeden Fall, nicht unnormal. Alles in bester Ordnung.

»Hah, jetzt kennst du meinen Namen also?«, fragte er bewitzelt. »Nicht vielleicht… Brian?«

Überrascht hieltest du dir deine Hände vor den Mund. Er hatte es also tatsächlich mitbekommen. Kein Wunder, dass er dich so angesehen hatte. Sofort machtest du dir Sorgen.

»Das tut mir leid, okay? Ich meinte das nicht böse, ich-«, versuchtest du dich zu rechtfertigen.

»Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung, ich nehme an, du bist kein Fan?«, wollte er dann von dir wissen. Unsicher, was seine Reaktion sein würde, antwortetest du etwas verspätet.

»Also… Ab heute schon?«, probiertest du. Als Antwort erhieltest du ein lautes Kichern.

»Na das will ich wohl hoffen«, sagte er darauf mit einem Lächeln. Ein wirklich schönes Lächeln. »Wie heißt du eigentlich?«

»Ah, ich bin (DEIN NAME)«, antwortetest du.

»Hey, ich…«, fing er dann an zu reden. »Ich frage mich, ob du… ob du vielleicht…« Verlegen wendete Sungjin seinen Blick ab. »Äh, kann ich vielleicht deine Nummer haben?«

»Huh? Ja, ja, klar, okay… Okay, ja, das geht«, erwidertest du sprachlos, denn das hattest du nicht erwartet und gabst ihm dein Handy, damit er seine Nummer eingeben konnte.

»Nicht weitergeben!«, fügte er hastig hinzu.

Das brachte dich zum Lachen. Das war süß.

»Mach ich nicht«, versichertest du ihm mit einem Grinsen und er sah dich noch etwas länger an, ohne etwas zu sagen und als er das realisierte, richtete er wieder seinen Blick ab und überreichte dir schnell dein Handy, seine Wangen färbten sich ganz rot. Wirklich süß.

»Wir können ja mal zusammen ins Kino gehen oder in einen Freizeitpark gehen oder so oder wenn du das nicht willst, können wir auch was Anderes machen, du kannst was aussuchen! Od-«, begann Sungjin zu reden. Er brauchte sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass du nichts unternehmen wolltest.

»Du kannst dir was aussuchen. Machen wir etwas, das du willst. Ich würde dich nämlich wirklich gerne besser kennenlernen«, antwortetest du ihm und er schien sich gleich zu beruhigen.

»Ich dich auch«, gab er zu. Er strahlte wirklich Wärme aus, sein Lächeln war so warm und ehrlich, es war so ansteckend. 

Du hattest völlig vergessen, dass deine beste Freundin auch noch irgendwo auf dem Gelände war und bevor du dich von Sungjin verabschiedetest, schriebst du kurz noch eine SMS, um festzustellen, ob es tatsächlich die richtige Nummer war. Hätte er sich vertippt, hättest du die verlorene Chance nämlich sehr bereut. Mit einem sehr breiten Lächeln im Gesicht verabschiedetest du dich von Sungjin und suchtest nach deiner besten Freundin. Gleich als du sie gefunden hattest, bekamst du eine Antwort-SMS von deiner neuen Bekanntschaft. Wer war bloß dieser fröhliche Typ in der Mitte mit der schönsten Stimme, die du je gehört hattest, der bei der Begegnung mit dir ganz verlegen wurde? Du konntest es nicht mehr abwarten, das rauszufinden.

**Author's Note:**

> Nächstes Jahr Deutsch-LK, vielleicht verbessert sich ja dann mein Schreibstil. Oder nicht. Danke für's Lesen.


End file.
